


Easy to Find What's Wrong

by Nightcrawler247



Series: All My Mr. Robot Stories [3]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst and Feels, Blackmail, Dark, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fraternities & Sororities, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Dark Then Light Then Dark Then Light, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Redemption, Smut, Tyrell feels bad, Whump, not as dark as it seems, unintentional rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Elliot has joined a fraternity for the sake of paying his way through college. Something he needs to go through in order to get custody of his sister away from his abusive parents.However during Hell week something goes terribly wrong when, as a prank, a couple older frat boys strip Elliot naked and leave him tided up, gagged, and blindfolded to the fraternity president’s bed.Tyrell Wellick, the frat president, has had a crush on Elliot since the first moment he saw him. So, when he sees Elliot naked and tide to his bed with a sign that reads ‘Do what you like’ he mistakenly believes that it’s Elliot who’s offering himself.Tyrell does the unspeakable.When he learns the truth he’s distraught with guilt and begs Elliot, who wants to leave the frat, to stay. He even offers him benefits that can seriously help Elliot get his sister sooner. So Elliot concedes and decides to stay.However, Tyrell will only give him the benefits on the condition that he go out with him for a month.What will Elliot do?
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Series: All My Mr. Robot Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Easy to Find What's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I'd thought ya'll like to know.
> 
> So I always hate when I really like some of an authors works but they have to many stories in so many fandoms you don't wanna just follow all of them you know?
> 
> So I put all my stories in series of just their fandom. So if you like my stories in only one particular fandom you can just follow that fandom alone instead of all my stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Darlene is actually four years younger then Elliot in the show but for the sake of the fic I made it six years.

Elliot dipped the scrub brush inside the bucket of soapy water again just before going back to scrubbing endlessly at the floor that seemed like it couldn’t be any more polished.

He looked up and over at all the other pledgees on the ground scrubbing away with him. He looked around and took in how so many of them seemed to be taking this job so seriously. Despite it being a chore specifically designed to make them miserable.

That was the purpose of Hell Week afterall, to torture them.

Why else would they be made to do something like this? The floor isn’t even dirty. Elliot didn’t let it bother him too much though. This was nothing compared to what he was trying to escape.

You see Elliot didn’t come from the best household. He longed and begged an uncaring God for the day he would be free of it. Finally, he turned eighteen and able to set out on his own. It didn’t matter where he would go or how he’d get there. He didn’t care about a roof over his head or even where his next meal would come from. As long as he got away from those awful people.

The only problem was his twelve year old baby sister, Darlene. He couldn’t just leave her there. He wouldn’t leave her there to fend for herself. But his parents weren’t going to give her up without a fight. Sure, he could just take her from the home but how long until social services took her away from him? Even if he went to them first, he still couldn’t take his sister under these conditions. He’d have to have proof that he could fully support himself and her. Or she’d just end up in the system and possibly in an even worse house then she’s in now. ‘The devil you know’ and all that.

So, Elliot had to make sure he had a legitimate job and life to prove he could support her. The problem with that is that Elliot didn’t have any real skills outside of computers. The only money he’d ever made in that way was illegal and not something he could present to a court of law. So, he started looking into legal hacking. Testing the cyber security of various companies and getting paid.

He had the skills and know-how for the job. Matter a fact he’d impress many companies already who have offered him a job. The only problem is they legally can’t hire him without a degree. Pretty every company he went to said he’s got a job as soon as he has the credentials. So even went so far as to hold positions open for him until he was done with school, he was so valuable. One company in particular had even offered to pay his schooling and all living expense until he graduated for him. However, there’s a catch.

He had to go to join the fraternity that company was affiliated with.

It was an annoying condition but nothing that Elliot couldn’t handle for the sake of his sister. Besides he just needed to stay in the frat house for the first year before he was allowed to move out.

Then he could finally take Darlene and have a proper case to fight his parents with if they try to go to the law. He might even be able to become their guardian.

That is if he could just get through this week.

.

.

.

“Dude just ask him out already.”

Tyrell heard from the side of himself. Pulling him away from looking at the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen before in his life. He looked to his left and saw his two closes friends in the frat, Francis Shaw and Oliver parker. Though everyone just calls them Ollie and Cisco.

“What?” Tyrell asked not having heard what he said.

“Come on man! You’ve been staring at that pledgee since Hell Week started.” Cisco said gesturing to young man scrubbing the floor.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Tyrell said walking away and trying to go to his office in the large, practically a mansion, frat house.

That didn’t deter Ollie or Cisco though who both followed after him. Both with amused smug looks on their faces

“Dude, don’t give us that crap. I know that look. Though got to be honest, never thought I’d see it on your face.” Ollie said making Cisco laugh at just how true that statement was.

“Right? I know you’ve told us your bi but you have seriously never show interest in _anyone_ before.” Cisco added. Tyrell rolled his eyes out of there sight. Not bothering to correct them.

He’d never said that he was bi. He’d said he believed that everyone on the world had someone that was truly meant for them and only them. That when it really came down to it gender didn’t matter. Which is why Tyrell never showed any interest in anyone. He hadn’t met ‘the one’ yet.

Until now

Tyrell didn’t know how to explain it. It was just like a feeling had come over him the moment he’d seen Elliot. This sensation of wanting. Not in a sexual way, well not just in a sexual way. He wanted Elliot on a deeper level then that. He wanted to be able to call him his own and for Elliot to do the same with him. For them to know more about each other then anyone else in the world. To be able to care for him and be care for by him when they needed each other. Tyrell felt as if Elliot gave him completion. A sense of being whole. Tyrell wanted more then anything to see if Elliot felt the same.

He just couldn’t get the courage to ask.

He was so afraid that he was wrong. That Elliot didn’t feel they same. He didn’t even seem to give Tyrell a second glance. Matter a fact Elliot didn’t even seem to want to be here. So much so that Tyrell had looked into why he was rushing to begin with and learned it was for a scholarship.

With Elliot’s grades Tyrell knew he could have taken a number of scholarships from anywhere else. He didn’t need to come to this specific frat. SO what are the chances that he and Tyrell meet like this? Isn’t that just another sign they’re meant for each other.

Cisco and Ollie notice that Tyrell was off in his own thoughts again. They saw just before he went in the office that same dumb loving look from before. The two shared a sly look once he was gone.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Cisco asked.

“Mission hook up pledgee and President?” Ollie said. Cisco frowned at the name.

“We can think of a better mission name then that.”

“Shut up. Let’s go make our plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters always the shortest


End file.
